Rapunzel: Day One
Rapunzel: Day One is the thirty-seventh episode of Tangled: The Series. It premiered on March 24, 2019, and is the sixteenth episode in the second season. Synopsis Princess Rapunzel is accidentally hit with a memory spell, which causes her to forget everything in the last year since she left the tower. Plot After days of walking, the group find their lost caravan. Rapunzel and Cassandra are still at odds following the events at the Great Tree as both girls are still upset they did not listen to each other. In order to try and lift the tension between them, Rapunzel volunteers herself and Cassandra to get supplies in hopes of getting an opportunity to talk things over. However, Cassandra stumbles upon a spell that accidentally erases Rapunzel's memories of everything that has happened since she left the tower. With no memory of who Cassandra is, Rapunzel suspects that she is some sorceress who used magic to kidnap her from her tower and is after her hair. Cassandra manages to regain her trust, and sets out to make an antidote that will restore her memories. She also plays along in helping Rapunzel get back to her tower. While searching for the ingredients for the antidote, it is déjà vu for Rapunzel who is amazed by the wonders of the outside world as she was when she first left the tower. All the while, Cassandra does her best to keep the truth of the situation from Rapunzel. She also begins to learn from Rapunzel of how important it is to open up about your feeling since it is not always healthy to keep them bottled up, which is what she has been doing since their time in the Great Tree. By nightfall however, Rapunzel eventually sees through Cassandra's and lies and goes rogue. She ambushes Eugene and Lance and captures them. She then has them hanging from a tree over a lake of piranhas. However, Cassandra manages to talk Rapunzel down, and apologises before giving her the antidote which restores her memories. Eugene and Lance however still end up in the lake of piranhas, but survive. The next day before setting off, Rapunzel and Cassandra finally talk things out, mending their friendship. Cast * Mandy Moore as Rapunzel * Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider * Eden Espinosa as Cassandra * James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow * Paul F. Tompkins as Shorty Trivia * The German title translates in English to "Everything Starts At the Beginning". * There are a few sequences that reference scenes from the film. ** Rapunzel has Cassandra tied up in her hair like she did when she first met Eugene. ** Rapunzel accidentlyn hits herself with her frying pan. ** Feeling grass beneath her feet for the first time again. ** Screaming when she sees a rabbit (but apparently a scream of delight rather than fear this time). ** Swinging around a tree from her hair whike yelling "Best day ever!" ** Rapunzel says that her mother always makes soup for her birthday. ** The cover of the potion recipe book and the symbol on the apothecary cart both feature the emblem of Separatists of Saporia. ** Continuation of the aftermath of Rapunzel and the Great Tree, Cassandra struggles with the injury of her right arm. ** The caravan is retrieved in this episode. International Premieres TBA References Wikipedia Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Article stubs